Crystal Carter
Name Crystal Carter Aliases Darth Phoenix Age 53 Appearance 30 Species Force enhanced human Height 5'3" Weight 110 lbs Build Slender Eye Color Green Hair Color Blonde Faction Rank Princess Birthworld Procopia Mate None Children Castor Centurion (D) Isabella Centurion (D) Lyle V Centurion Siblings Lyle IV Carter Candice Carter William Carter Father Lyle III Carter (D) Mother Kaitlyn Carter (D) Masters Lyle III Carter (D) Cameron Centurion Current Apprentices Lyle V Centurion Former Apprentices Castor Centurion (D) Isabella Centurion (D) Crystal Carter was born on Procopia, to Queen Kaitlyn Carter and King Lyle III Carter. As the second eldest child of Kaitlyn and Lyle, Crystal had a very privileged upbringing, rarely wanting for anything. The Carter Family had been the controlling House of the Tapani Sector for several generations, doubling also as the ruling family of what was originally termed the Cadriaan Province over a century ago. Personality Crystal accepted her inevitable fate of being married off to the highest bidder and producing heirs at a young age, though she'd fought her parents tooth and nail. Full of both wit and anger, she can come across differently depending on her mood that particular day. She has an innate ability to read body language and is a relatively good judge of character. A sharp mind, a thirst for something greater and no outlet make her a very susceptible woman. She is very eager to learn and listens intently. She learns very quickly and does what is necessary to get the job done. In her younger years, she killed only out of necessity. However, with age both her confidence and ability have grown to proportions that many have had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing first hand. Biography Born to the King of Tapani, Crystal and her twin sister Candice Carter made their arrival on schedule and in the dark of night. The twins were the second and third children of King Lyle III, and Kaitlyn. They were preceded by their eldest brother Lyle IV Carter and later came their youngest sibling William Carter. The four were raised as any proper heirs were, educated in all aspects of their kingdom privately. They were about as spoiled as it got. Crystal and her siblings quite frankly, were spoiled brats. It was to be expected in the Carter house however, as that was simply the way things were. Crystal grew out of it quickly with discipline from her Sith father, also the King. He made time for her training, as well as that of her other siblings should they wish it. His heir was disinterested in the ways and workings of the Force, concentrating solely on the role he would hold one day. Crystal on the other hand was his hardest working student, progressing quickly. While her twin and William didn't progress quite as quickly, they too trained with their father. The three trained with their father until he died when Crystal and Candice were 25, and William, 15. He was 80 years old then. Their training was far from complete. With the loss of her father, Crystal had no reason to be bound to Tapani. She decided to venture into the galaxy on her own. She met a man named Cameron Centurion during her travels, on Kuat. He was there on business, while her reasons were more for pleasure. The two met off and on for about five years before marrying on Spira in an extremely extravagant ceremony and reception fit for royals. Also during that time, she'd resumed her training with Cameron. His style was different than her father's but she was still able to progress quickly through her dedication and drive. Her father's teachings were not in vain, and she was determined to prove it. Also over the years, she worked with her husband in Security. The title was meaningless to her, but the work was a great test of her skills. And she enjoyed it. She also found great joy in raising their children, Castor, the next heir of Tapani, and Isabella, named after her grandmother. Crystal tries to remain close with her family, though like any, they have their issues. When her brother, the King of Tapani fell ill, Crystal stepped in as Princess Regent, and remained in that position until later giving the throne to her younger brother and rightful heir, William. Force Powers Category:Tapani Royalty Category:Sith Category:Sith Master Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Human Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Royalty Category:House Carter